Jurassic Park (park)
Jurassic Park is a zoo and safari park created by JPB Holdings Limited and located at JPB Island. The park featured dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures as attractions. History Opening In July 2012, groundwork for Jurassic Park was laid on JPB Island and construction of the park began a year later. The park opened on 30 March 2014 with the first attractions being a Triceratops and a Dilophosaurus. The park received their first Velociraptors ''a day later. The first ''Tyrannosaurus rex in Jurassic Park hatched on 31 August 2014. On 3 April 2014, Jurassic Park opens its Aquatic Division, which features prehistoric sea creatures such as the Mosasaurus, Kronosaurus, Leedsichthys, sea scorpions and Megalodon. On 13 April, Jurassic Park opens yet another division, the Glacier Division, on Glacier Island which is located at the southern hemisphere. The park features Cenozoic creatures such as the woolly mammoth, Smilodon, Titanoboa and dodo birds. Closure In March 2020, after operating for at least six years, the security of Jurassic Park was threatened with the confirmation that a volcano that is situated in the vicinity of the park was actually dormant and is about to erupt. The volcano erupted on 30 March, destroying the island, and in response, a team from Jurassic World managed to transfer all of the park's assets to neighboring Jurassic World Island, where they are housed in the island's park. The creatures of the Aquatic and Glacier Division (after a similar volcano was detected on Glacier Island) were also transferred to the Jurassic World vicinity. Incidents Nazi Zombie invasion (2018) Main article: Nazi Zombie Invasion of the KB Multiverse In the Nazi Zombie Invasion of the KB Multiverse in 2018, Jurassic Park was among the KB multiverse worlds targeted by the Zombie Reich led by the revenge-fueled zombie Adolf Hitler. During the invasion, several dinosaurs from the park and its divisions were captured by the Nazi zombies for use as beasts of burden. Jurassic Park and every other subjugated fan fiction universe are liberated from Nazi Zombie rule by the Sailor Senshi after zombie Hitler's defeat. The park was swiftly restored to its current state before the invasion and the kidnapped creatures are returned to the park. Armageddon Information coming soon! Park places and other locations * Visitor center * East Dock * Jurassic Park Museum * Mosasaur Aquarium - an aquarium that displays prehistoric fish species. * Observation tower Hospitality * Family Safari Lodges * Grand Hammond Hotel Restaurants * The Hidden Amber * Sabertooth Diner Fun Fair * Ferris Wheel Rex * Cretaceous Coaster * Wild Escape Slides * Hot Air Balloon * Bouncy Castle * Triassic Arcade * Dino Wrangling Circus Species in the park Carnivores * Tyrannosaurus rex * Velociraptor * Dilophosaurus * Allosaurus * Spinosaurus * Ceratosaurus * Baryonyx * Compsognathus * Carcharodontosaurus * Acrocanthosaurus * Troodon * Carnotaurus * Albertosaurus * Yutyrannus * Giganotosaurus ''(coming soon) * ''Suchomimus ''(coming soon) * ''Rajasaurus ''(coming soon) * ''Utahraptor ''(coming soon) Herbivores * ''Triceratops * Brachiosaurus * Stegosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Pachycephalosaurus * Iguanodon * Gallimimus * Brontosaurus * Dryosaurus * Camarasaurus * Edmontosaurus * Ouranosaurus * Corythosaurus * Torosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Amargasaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Nasutoceratops * Shunosaurus ''(coming soon) * ''Euoplocephalus ''(coming soon) * ''Dreadnoughtus ''(coming soon) Pterosaurs * ''Pteranodon * Pterodactylus * Tapejara Category:Dinosaur Adventure Universe Category:Locations Category:Dinosaur Adventure Universe locations